


Too Pregnant to Function

by seethesunshine



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethesunshine/pseuds/seethesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little one-shot about Ben meeting a pregnant girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Pregnant to Function

“Seriously? No,” the bitterness in the voice behind him had caused him to turn and stare. He was online at a Starbucks in LA, out of his element, especially without caffeine in his system. The girl, or woman, he should say, behind him was on the phone, glaring at the menu while her voice echoed. She was tall, around 5’8”, wavy highlighted brown hair that reached just above her very ample chest. Her green eyes stood out against the rough contrast of her dark dress, flowing down to mid thigh.  
  
“I told him to go fuck himself,” she said carelessly, glaring at the woman who stared at her, “I swear the nerve of some people.”  
  
She waited as the person on the other line responded, and she laughed loudly, “I’m sure you wouldn’t have told him what position you were in that got you into this one…of course I did! You can ask him if you’d like…no, everyone knows the repercussions that come with firing a pregnant woman…it’s doggy style why does it matter?”  
  
He couldn’t help but laugh a little, looking over his shoulder at her once more. Catching his gaze, she smiled and winked, hand resting on the protruding bump he didn’t notice at first.   
  
“Look at what you made me do,” she rolled her eyes, “I’m causing strangers to blush with my dirty mouth…Starbucks,” from the corner of his eye he could see her eying him shamelessly, “Definitely male,” she mumbled and laughed, “How can I tell? I have eyes.”  
  
He took a step forward, dreading the line but enjoying the conversation he wasn’t part of. He had met and known several pregnant woman in his life time but none as brash or as stunning as the one currently standing behind him.   
  
“Definitely doggy style,” she laughed, checking her reflection is the glass display of treats, “But who would look at me and my extra accessory? Doubt he’s into that,” she paused, “I could ask.” She laughed, her eyes widening, “You’re a dirty bird you know that? Have me standing here imaging those things.”  
  
He curiously shifted closer, trying to make out what the other person was saying. She laughed, her chest rising, her breast pushing together and coming into his view. He wasn’t sure if she always had perfect perky breasts or if pregnancy just made them better. She grinned, catching his eye and waving her fingers, _up here_ , she mouthed, “Let me call you back…no still on line…maybe if I’m lucky.”  
  
She hung up, quickly stuffing her phone in her purse and glancing up at him. He smiled, causing her to smirk as he turned to face her.  
  
“Callie,” she said, introducing herself.  
“Benedict,” he smiled, nodding.  
“British,” she noted.  
“Pregnant,” he pointed.  
“Oh yeah,” she sighed, “Very pregnant.”  
“And very randy from what I can tell,” he smirked, stepping ahead in line.  
“Ha ha,” she teased, running her fingers through her hair, “This heat and all of these hormones…can’t tell if I’m horny or just rabid.”  
“I’m sure your husband doesn’t mind either,” he offered.  
“Husband?” She asked, “Oh, yeah, him. He wouldn’t know.”  
He eyed her as he stepped aside to let her go ahead of him, and as she ordered, he slid his credit card to the cashier, “Why’s that?”  
“Because he’s decided he likes other women,” she shrugged.  
  
He handed her the frosty drink topped with whipped cream and she smiled thankfully, sitting at a table and motioning for him to join her. He watched as she opened the top, slowly pushing her straw through the cream and bringing it to her lips.   
  
“I think he was always a cheater,” she continued, “Maybe my pregnancy set it off.”  
He laughed loudly, “I doubt that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because,” he paused, bringing his fingers to his lips, “Attractive women carrying your child don’t turn you off,” he said, “Definitely not ones with a mouth like yours.”  
She laughed, “I’m all talk.”  
“I find that hard to believe,” he pressed.  
“Are you challenging me?” She asked and he shrugged, “You do realize I’m very obviously pregnant.”  
“Quite aware,” he nodded.  
“Are you one of those who enjoy pregnant women?” She teased, her lips curving into a slight smile.  
“Not that I’m experienced in the field of pregnant women,” he noted, “But I do find something quite alluring about a woman carrying a child. It’s really something beautiful, being able to develop another life within you. Bringing it into this world, having that kind of power? Mind blowing. It’s both something that makes men weak and completely mad.”  
She fanned herself, laughing, “Good thing you’re an actor, otherwise I’d believe you.”  
  
He smiled at her sly recognition, wondering how a woman who has just found her husband cheating on her - let alone pregnant - can still be so charming. She gathered her hair to one side, her breast pressing together and drawing his attention once more. He was unsure if she was always so attractive, or if her fertility and ability to carry a child appealed to his broody side. He wanted to ask her how she will survive, how she planned on raising the child, what is she going to do about her husband? He knew it wasn’t his place, so instead he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the few minutes he possibly had left with her.  
  
“So tell me,” she began, her straw playing across her lips, “How long have you known you wanted to be a father?”  
“What makes you ask that?” He asked, fingers tapping the table lightly.  
“Besides the fact that it’s all you talk about in interviews?” She countered and he laughed, “I can tell by the way you keep looking at my stomach then at my boobs.”  
He laughed, blushing, “I promise I’m not purposely oogling,” he paused, “There’s just something so incredible about child bearing, and truth be told, it doesn’t really cause any harm when you’re beautiful to begin with.”  
“So sweet,” she laughed, her smile finally reaching her eyes, “I needed that,” she admitted, touching his bare forearm lightly.   
  
He smiled at her, the touch of her warm slender fingers against his skin alarming. He wanted to hold her and tell her how wonderful she was and how ridiculous her husband is, but he couldn’t find the words to explain to a stranger how charmed he was by her.   
  
“Your husband…” He trailed off.  
“Soon to be ex.”  
“Right, him. Is he…does he care about your situation?”  
“If by situation you mean pregnancy,” she said and he nodded, “Not really. But it’s fine, I don’t need him. I can handle it,” she nodded, reassuring mostly herself, “I have a great job, my own stable income and household. Plus, single moms are a hot thing apparently.”  
“You’re brave,” he admired, “It takes a lot to be so positive in such a situation.”  
“It’s not easy,” she agreed, “But I’m getting there, and it helps meeting people with nice things to say,” she smiled, nudging him, “Even if it’s out of pity.”  
“I don’t pity you,” he defended, watching her stand up and following suit.  
  
She trashed her empty cup, pulling the door open and stepping into the busy streets. He followed her out, his admiration and her allure tugging him along the sidewalk beside her. He watched as she placed a hand on her bump, rubbing absentmindedly as they walked down the street.   
  
“I think you’re amazing,” he said suddenly, “I might be brooding but you’re going to be a great mother.”  
“Thanks,” she smiled, stopping in front of a high rise office building, “This is me.”  
“It was lovely to meet you, Callie,” he smiled, taking her hand in his.  
“Same here,” she nodded, “Listen if you’re ever around…preferably next month when I’m not too pregnant to function,” she smirked as he laughed, “Call me. I’m much more charming after I’ve had a few drinks.”  
He grinned, taking the business card she held out, “What if I can’t wait a month?”  
“Well then it looks like I’m going to get luckier than I expected,” she said softly, “You really are sweet.”  
“I’ll call you,” he said as his thumb stroked her palm, “Tonight. And then I’ll hope to see you tomorrow.”  
  
Unable to contain the smile spreading on her lips, she reached up and kissed his cheek lightly. It was nice, for once, not to just be looked at as the pregnant girl, but as a women with a meaning and a cause and most of all a life. She admired the fact that he could look at her for who she was regardless of what she looked like.


End file.
